1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved corona generator structure, and more particularly to an improved corona generator structure, which is advantageous for being quickly disassembled by a user to be washed and facilitating heat dissipation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1A and 1B are schematic diagrams showing a conventional corona generator. The corona generator comprises a housing 1. The housing 1 has a slot 11 penetrating a central portion thereof. A ground plate 12 and a high voltage electrode plate 13 are provided within the slot 11. The surface of the ground plate 12 is applied with an insulating layer 14 to seal the ground plate 12 so as to prevent a short circuit between the ground plate 12 and the high voltage electrode plate 13. The high voltage electrode plate 13 has thereon a plurality of holes 131. These holes 131 are coupled to corresponding retaining posts 15. The ends of the retaining posts 15 are inserted and penetrated through these holes 131 and urged against the insulating layer 14 such that a gap 16 of a substantially equal height is formed between the high voltage electrode plate 13 and the insulating layer 14 so as to facilitate guidance of gas flow.
However, since the conventional corona generator described above is made by enclosing the ground plate 12 and the high voltage electrode plate 13 in the housing, some contaminated substances such as dust, smoke or nicotine might readily adhere to the high voltage electrode plate 13 within the housing 1 over a prolonged period of time. Thus, the corona fails to be uniformly distributed in the high voltage electrode plate 13. Furthermore, since the housing 1 is enclosed and undetachable and the size of the slot is relatively small, the user fails to wash the high voltage electrode plate 13. After a prolonged use, the corona generator will be damaged. In addition, enclosing the high voltage electrode plate 13 in the housing 1 might lead to slow heat dissipation and thus the life thereof is shortened. Therefore, such corona generator needs to be improved.
Accordingly, the above-described prior art product is not a perfect design and has still many disadvantages to be solved
In views of the above-described disadvantages resulted from the conventional corona generator, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly to develop an improved corona generator structure according to the present invention through wholehearted experience and research.